Support of three-dimensional (3-D) video presents many complexities that are not addressed in conventional two-dimensional (2D) video processing systems. The rapid growth of 3-D video systems has resulted in inconsistent and inadequate ways of dealing with these complexities.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.